Albus Potter and The Return
by Vergilia-Coolbeans
Summary: Al is about to start his first year at Hogwarts. What new adventures will greet this Potter? :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and this is simply a fanfiction. Thank you for your consideration :)

I also realize that I might get some "Harry Potter" facts wrong from time to time… I apologize ahead but still hope that you can enjoy the fanfic without it bothering anyone too much. Enjoy :)

**Albus Potter and The Return**

**Chapter 01**

**"A Worrisome Opportunity"**

A thin sheet of light crept slowly through the window of Burts Hall, slipping right in-between the crimson curtains. The room, completely pitch dark in contrast, remained hidden within the shadows. As did the young boy who remained in his bed buried beneath two layers of blankets and several pillows. A light tap on the door startled him out of his sleep as an innocent voice called out.

"Al, mum told me to tell you to start getting ready."

Albus "Al" Potter churned in his bed slightly, "Tell her I'm getting up now."

"Just don't oversleep!" The voice responded again followed by a cluster of little footsteps rushing down the stairs.

With a gorging yawn Al raised himself to sit up and glanced around his room with half-lidded eyes. On the wall across hung a wide poster as "Shelly Beans" zoomed in and out of the frame on his Windzipped Mark 3 while the words "Breeze, don't Freeze" in bright blue danced across. Below it stood a large, brown trunk with golden seams that was partially open and filled with clothing. On top was a small piece of parchment.

Al hopped off the bed wearingly and crawled towards the restroom to take care. He could start to make out the commotion from downstairs that had begun to increase in volume as the rest of the house woke up; particularly the same childish voice of Lily who was more ecstatic about the day than Al should have been. She was running around talking eagerly about the day's plans that included "Diagon Alley" and "nine-and-three-quarters". Once he was ready, Al crept out of his room and down the stairs.

He saw Lily zoom by without noticing him followed by a bellow from his older brother, James, who most likely had been run into.

"Hey! Slow down there – you'll hurt both of us!"

Followed by, "Hurry up and get dressed! We leave soon!"

Al snuck past the hallway and into the kitchen where his green eyes were met face to face with his mother's warm brown ones. She was setting the table as plates hovered beside her with eggs still sizzling and forks avoiding her to land gracefully at each family member's plate. Her expression was quizzical, almost worrisome. Smiling, she greeted Al.

"Have you packed your clothes last night?"

Al nodded lightly and slid into his chair.

"Do you have everything out of the essentials? We can stop by to get anything else you might be missing."

Al shook his head.

"Someone is very quiet this morning!" boomed a distinct voice from behind, jolting Al in his seat. From behind entered his father who rustled his hair a little roughly. "You're just nervous that it is your first day. You need to relax, Al. It'll be a day to remember!"

Al stared at his father without a word.

Harry James Potter. _The_ Harry Potter.

_Hi_s father of all people.

Al usually was not bothered to have such a great figure for a father before… but then again, he rarely associated with anyone outside of the circle of close family and friends who had already known of him. Al's heart dropped to his stomach when he tried to think about it.

It was overwhelming. He was afraid that everyone would expect much from him as well. And Al's biggest fear was – _what if I can't live up to him_?

His thought process was interrupted when James and Lily entered the kitchen. James slid into his seat beside Al, as Lily hopped into hers next to their mother. Harry finally sat in his place at the head of the table. His face had an enormous smile plastered across. Picking up his glass of juice, he cleared his throat.

"Today, let's enjoy this wonderfully cooked morning meal in commemoration of Al's first day at Hogwarts!" he paused abruptly, "and we should probably enjoy it quickly if we want to finish all of our last minute school supply shopping if we want to make it to the train station on time."

"Let's hop to it then!" Lily exclaimed as she dug into her plate. Everyone else gave a sound of agreement and followed in the same fashion.

_Last minute school supply shopping_. Al couldn't help but ponder on it. He had been to Diagon Alley before on multiple occasions. The difference this time was that they were shopping for _his_ school supplies – not James'. He slumped in his chair a little. Harry looked over for a moment and then turned to James.

"So tell me again, which courses are you signed up for this year?"

James glanced from his plate, mouth still half-full. He forcefully gulped it down before answering with full enthusiasm, "Well I do have the usual; Potions with Professor Slughorn. He's still very keen on keeping the Slug Club even though the Headmistress Meysoon asked him to disband it."

He stopped and looked over to Al with a bit of a smug smile, "Slughorn is also very interested in meeting you soon. Aside from Potions, there is Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Charms."

"You will also be taking Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures!" Lily chirped in, "I'm a little jealous. I wish I could take a class with Professor Hagrid."

"Yes," Harry cut in, "Do ask Professor Hagrid if he received the Diricawl egg that I sent him. I want to know if it arrived in good condition."

James nodded in response.

Ginny cleared her throat, "We need to head out soon, dear. The train won't wait for us after all."

Harry smirked to the side, "I bet it would if I asked kindly."

She rolled her eyes still smiling into his eyes. Lily glanced back at Al who was now finishing his breakfast and cleaning off any remaining food. He returned the stare with a nervous grin.

The streets were enclosed with a mass of people that scurried in anticipation. Shops to the left and right filled to the brim and spilling over as everyone rushed about. Lily held her father's hand tighter, careful not to separate from him on accident. Ginny had followed closely behind with James and Al.

"Harry!" she called out, "Harry!"

His head snapped to her direction.

"Ollivander's Shop is ahead!" her voice barely audible over the uproar, "Take Al with you and I'll finish up the shopping with James and Lily!"

She then motioned Al to go forward and switch with his sister. Lily quickly latched on to her mother's hand and waved to Al with her other. Al walked up to Harry, avoiding his stare, and began to trot behind clumsily. Harry brought a hand around Al's shoulder, not expecting the surprised shudder. He bent forward to Al's ear.

"Relax, kiddo. That's the key word for today, 'relax'. Everything will turn out for the better, you'll see."

Al continued to look ahead with his pale expression. Harry rubbed his shoulder slightly before opening the door and stepping in. A strong smell of oak and herbs rushed against them. The noise from behind soon ceased to exist once the door shut abruptly. Deadpan silence instilled. Al adjusted to the sight and began to examine the scenery.

The walls, seemingly endless, were covered with little brown boxes all of different sizes and still neatly placed in perfect unison. Dim lighting from floating candles warmed up the atmosphere as they travelled about the room without clashing into passing heads. The floor had been covered with elongated, lush carpet that looked fluffy to the touch. Al almost had the urge to bend down to touch what he thought would be clouds of burgundy. He carefully walked over to his father's side that had already made it to the front desk of the shop. The shopkeeper was nowhere in sight.

"I once stood here too." Harry began. He leaned against the desk slightly as he turned towards Al, "Eleven inches. Made of holly wood with a phoenix feather core. Back then I didn't think it was very special. But I soon learned that everyone's wand is special in its own aspect."

He paused to inspect Al's reaction. His blank expression refused to change.

"A wand compliments its wizard. It is a pair meant for him to wield against anything that might want to harm them." Harry continued, "A wand is also an opportunity for the wizard to become something great. It is the first step to adulthood in a sense."

"Your wand, Mr. Potter, reflected your aspirations perfectly."

Harry and Al glanced up to notice an elderly man slowly walk over to them. His grey hair was shinning a little under the hazy light, seeming to add to the peaceful atmosphere of the shop. Mr. Ollivander stopped in front of them behind the desk, eyes heavy with wisdom.

"Holly, the wood of protection. Mr. Potter, you have done much in your lifetime. Your wand became your ideal companion to your life's journeys after all."

Harry smiled kindly and bowed his head towards Mr. Ollivander, "All could only be possible had it not been for you, sir. I am grateful for your services."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander replied soothingly, "I merely give it the chance to."

Mr. Ollivander stopped to bring his eyes upon the figure short of Harry. Al couldn't help but stare back with inquisitive eyes. There was something about this man that was so warming and tender that he could not help but want to open up his heart in every possible sense. Al tore away in embarrassment. Mr. Ollivander smiled in acknowledgement.

"Welcome, young Mr. Potter. I see from the start that you and your brother differ greatly." He turned around towards the shelved walls; "I shall do my best to find that one wand that is calling out to you. Please wait patiently."

Harry couldn't help but beam. Al retracted back to his shell. The candles continued to float about merrily.

It wasn't long of a wait but for Al every second felt like hours. Mr. Ollivander returned with a thin box that he placed on the desk for Al to examine. He motioned towards it, giving Al permission to open and look inside. Al carefully removed the cover and peered.

There lay a rather thin piece of wood. It looked fragile, as if it would break at any given moment. Small, dark brown grooves circled around to the tip. The tan colour of the wood itself looked sleek to the touch. Al's hand shakily crossed over to it but halted just as his fingers were about to lie on top. He threw a glance at Mr. Ollivander.

"We won't know if it calls to you unless you touch it, Mr. Potter."

The calmness in his voice reassured Al automatically and it seemed as if he felt slight warmth from the wand. He could have sworn he heard a tiny heartbeat.

His fingers brushed over the surface. A shock ran through his spine.

The silence presumed.

Al mustered all of his energy to delicately place his fingers around the wand to pick it up. Another shock ran through his spine. A deep breeze hit his heart. All Al could do was take in a prolonged breath.

"It seems this wand approves of you." Mr. Ollivander spoke up, "Nine-and-a-half inches. Pine wood."

Harry turned his attention from Al, "and the core?"

"Unicorn core; consistent magic wielding capabilities. A core that attaches to its wizard and remains faithful as long as the wizards does so too." Mr. Ollivander scouted Al from top to bottom, "Pine wood suits you well, Mr. Potter."

Al looked up, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Ollivander gazed at Harry wearily, "It suits you well, young Mr. Potter."

Al withdrew.

"Thank you very much for your services, yet again, Mr. Ollivander," Harry announced as he began searching for his money, "We will return shortly in a few years for another match."

Mr. Ollivander nodded considerably, "Ah, yes… I look forward to seeing what kind of wand will choose Miss Lily."

"She's eagerly awaiting for the moment," Harry replied with a full grin.

After fumbling through his robes to pay, Harry and Al finally began to head out of the shop. Al glanced back one more time.

He couldn't help but notice Mr. Ollivander's troubled expression.

* * *

**Hm... how was it, guys? :) I know, I know... not a very creative title - I admit. We'll see how this all plays out.**


End file.
